


Sex Doll

by Hae_s_doom



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Breastfeeding, F/M, Fisting, Genderbending, Genital Torture, Girl!Hae, Hurt No Comfort, Large Cock, Nipple Torture, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unbirth, beastility, cuntbust, hae as slut, sexdoll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hae_s_doom/pseuds/Hae_s_doom
Summary: An AU fic! Where donghae is a sex doll in the hands of her torturers, using her for their sick fantasies.





	1. Sex Dolls

The sound of machines working on their next product was buzzing in his ears, diverting his attention and making him curse continuously, fully-aware of the knowledge that he can't afford this product even if he save his salary, worth of whole year. Sex dolls that was what they were making and Lee sooman, who was just an ordinary worker in this high-tech corp was at his wits, seeing all those porcelains doll being manufactured but never getting a hand on one.

Sex dolls were rare, which make them worth of every penny spend on them. They do not run on batteries but a special stone which was found only deep in the core of the earth. These dolls can make any of your fantasy alive, be it as sick as alienly possible. There is another secret of these dolls, they are androgynous and can adopt any sex their master want, making it there permanent sex.

There was one thing to make sure of, Sex dolls should never have any feelings or they would think themselves as humans. And those sex dolls which have feelings are discarded on the spot as they're worthless to the organization. But these incidents happens only once in blue moon.

 

 

Sooman was doing his work just as usual, with the machine beep as his background music. Being fed up of this torture, he left his workstation for a short break and went to take a look at the doll which was almost at its last stage, just insertion of stone and activation was left. Being the horny old man he was, he stick himself to the glass wall to see the doll clearly and use its face in his fantasies later on.

The stone, in the shape of a human heart, was placed in its chest and all the tubes were retract to let the stone do its work. Just after five minutes, the doll opened its big doe and honey coloured eyes, making many mesmerized by it. It took its surrounding in mind and moved form the platform, it was standing on, to the glass separating the experimental section form the working one.

Once it reached it destination, it stick itself to the glass, its whole face appearing fault from the other side with its equally flat chest crushing into the glass, making its pink-rose nipple visible due to the temperature change.

A gasp of 'Wow' with open mouth and eyes of the doll make many suspicious of its success. All the manufacturer looked at each other and communicating with their eyes, deciding how to test their suspicion and signalling one of the man in the back with their hand to let the German Shepherd, fueled with aphrodisiac, in the experimental section.

Sooman standing on the upper floor was seeing everything that was happening in the experimental section, and seeing the doll behavior he knew what was to come and just then a spark of hope enlightened in his old heart. Pulling his phone out he made a call to his superior, of whom ass he had locked the most.  
Ending the call, a wide grin stretched on his face, "Just you wait a little more my baby girl" and see the dong enter the experimental room.

The dog entered the room, panting with the desire to nut no matter in whom hole. Seeing around a small lithe body pressed against a glass catch his attention. Thinking no more, he leaped towards it and pulled it to floor with his huge paws, making escape an impossible mission for it.

And just like the manufacturer had predicted, the doll started thrashing around, looking for help. Feeling the dog's cock in the cracks of its sex-less bottom, it started calling for help and tears streamed down its face, making disappointment appear on the faces of its manufacturer. Just then the phone rung, diverting their attention. One of them answered it and after listening to whatever the caller had to say, he ended it with a simple 'got it' and signaled the man to take the dog out of the room.

The doll was bawling its eyes out, seeing that no help has arrived but when it was losing hope, A man came in and take the dog forcefully with himself. Causing a sigh of relief to come out of its rosey thin lips while straightening itself of its knees.

The scene occurring before his eyes was a call to heaven for Lee sooman, making him excited knowing his request has just meet its approval. Celebrating with himself, he turned around to go to his workstation to pack his stuff when he saw the manufacturer had come to pack 'his' doll.

 

 

He was driving his car with his everlasting grin on his face, trying his hardest to control his self or more like his dick till he got home. The doll sitting next to him was looking nervous but whenever it saw something new outside all of its attention would focus on it, making it forget that it was in a car with a stranger and almost naked.

They reached his home in just twenty minute ride, parking his car in garage and he exited it excitedly and went to the doll's door to open it and ushered her inside the house in a hurry. His mind already fantasizing of what he'd do to 'her'.


	2. Lee Donghae

When they were in the confinement of his home, he turned the doll around and ripped the cloth covering its chest, making it gasp.

When it was about to say something, he shut it up with attaching his lips to its right nipple and sucking harshly making it let out a painful moan. Biting the nipple tip and he couldn't control himself, sooman pulled away and gave it an allover look, already imaging what he wanted his doll to look like.

When the doll was about to open its mouth to ask why did he do that? He simply shut it up and said in his hoarse voice "Now is the time you change your body according to your master's wish, means mine." And gave it an intimidating look so it couldn't question about his authority and know fully well who was in-charge.

"Seems like you get what I'm saying?" He said and looked at the doll expectedly but when it only nodded he reached his hand forward and pinched its left nipple, making her cry out. "How you should answer to me?" He asked menacingly. "Y-yes" the doll cried. With a somewhat satisfied look, he pulled its nipple and let go while adding "Call me Master".

The doll caught its breath and said "Okay Master", so as to not anger him more.

"Good now change your body as I instruct and you cannot stop until I say so." Not waiting for the doll's reply he continued, "Firstly you'll have pussy; a nice hairless, tight as virgin, plump as child's and pinky as your cheeks pussy. Next you can't get pregnant until I command when sperms are shoot into your vagina. Then your buttock would be nice and round and plump with cherry asshole and plump thighs. Your waist is okay as it is, nice lithe and easy to grab and crush. Now for your tits, you should have C-cups, not too large and not too small either and they must lactate even if you're pregnant or not. Now for your age appearance, a fourteen years old girl appearance is okay." Stating all this he take a look at her and satisfied with what he saw, he nodded to himself and said "Lastly you would be called donghae; east-sea where many ships anchor themselves. And that's it". Just as he completed the words, the while glow around now-called donghae vanished and stood before him what he imagined when he saw the doll I'm the experiment room. A perfect doll for him.

Donghae tried to catch her breath as this once in lifetime transformation took a lot of her energy. Once she came back to her senses, she sensed a predator look on her body and turned to look at her master who was devouring her with his eyes and once in a while his tongue locked his bottom lip.

Seeing her body without the protection of any thread and on full display for her master, she took a step back which seem to awake her master who immediately moved forward and grabbed her heavy tits, squeezing them and spraying healthy milk on his face and some on his tongue but making her cry in return.

Tasting the heavenly liquor, he instantly latched his lips on her left nipple and let his thumb and forefinger play with her right nipple; rolling it, pinching and pulling it between his fingers while he enjoyed the heavenly taste of thick milk, switching to the other breast to give both equal attention.

Donghae was moaning her heart out, when she came with him she didn't think he would do this to her or else she would've escaped. But the sensation of someone sucking on her tits was getting stronger with time. What started as a painful experience turned into a pleasant one and she could feel a tingling feeling in her bottom lips.

A little satisfied with the milk in his system, he started to take control of his senses and pulled away to take a look at his doll, her flushed face with saliva dripping from the corner and thighs which were pressed against each other awake his horny side and he pulled her to the couch.

Reaching the couch, he dumped donghae on it and pulled her legs apart to inspect the pussy and to his utter excitement it was as he ordered her to make it; nice, plump, hairless and blushing with scarlet pink.

On a close look, he could see a thin trail of wetness from her core proving the fully functionality of the doll. "My, My donghae, I haven't even touched you here and you're already showing signs of an eager slut" he said while slapping her lips and earning a squelching sound in return, making his grin broaden. "Does this turn you on?" And he slapped her pussy harshly earning a pained cry from her and a trial of tear to her ear. "No? Or maybe this one?" And he squeezed her boobs to make a juice out of them. Donghae kicked her legs helplessly but to her disappointment it didn't do any good as he was already residing between her legs. "P-please st-top.. Master" she cried out but sooman was having non of it and was only thinking about his own pleasures.

Releasing her boobs, he started licking her chest and tummy where her milk was sprayed over, biting her soft skin to mark his territory. Putting a complete deaf attitude to her cries when he bite a little hard. "Now I know why they make you all emotionless, you can't even bear a simple foreplay. What would you do when I'll make complete use of you? Huh?" He said in his gruff voice while grabbing her thighs harshly and pushing them open more.

Donghae cried more when instead to listening to her plea, he started positioning her body the way it was easily accessible for him. She knew she wouldn't like what was happening as all the previous assaults her body had bear. But sooman was strong and with a lithe body of a teenage, the chance of donghae getting away was near to zero.

When she saw him stripping his own clothes while leaning back a little, she knew it was her only chance and she took it.

Lifting her upper body up a little, donghae elbowed his neck and shoulder joint, catching him off guard. Taking the opportunity, she pulled her leg and kicked him on the chest, kicking him off of herself. Finally free of him, donghae ran to the door, she just entered from and tried to pull it open but fate wasn't on her side and it was locked. 

Looking for a key in her surrounding but meeting only dismay, when she was about to run to the other side a hand pulled her long brunette hair and pulled her back. With the immense pressure on her skull, she stopped fighting and let herself pulled to where she just ran away from.

Sooman having enough of his doll antique, pushed her to the hard marble floor of the living room and put his foot of her stomach, stomping. 

Donghae cried open her eyes but the sight which welcomed her make her wish she never should have tried her luck; sooman was looking at her with pure madness in his eyes and the heavy pressure of his foot on her was just a trailer of what was to come in her way.


	3. Master

Donghae was on the floor whimpering with tears streaming down her face, speaking incoherently to make Sooman listen to her plea, which was a futile attempt.

Seeing that she wasn't going to move now, sooman lifted his foot and sat down on her stomach with hands covering her leaking breasts, "You're MINE and no matter what I order you have to listen and follow it. Understand?" And he crushed her boobs in his hands making fountain of milk to burst forth.

Donghae uttered a cry of pain when she felt her tits being crushed harshly and mercilessly but nonetheless answer to him for her sake, "Yes," but Sooman was waiting for more. When she didn't utter the word he wanted to hear, with his hands still crushing her breasts he placed his bent knee on her uterus and put pressure on it. 

Fueled by her pained screams and legs kicking in air, with a devilish smirk on his wrinkled face he increased the pressure and started circling his knee on its place. When her screams turned into begs of mercy, he closed and eyes and an expression of pure satisfaction fall on his face did he stop his actions and opened his eyes to looked at the tear streaked face of his beautiful doll.

"Listen Donghae, you're my doll and when I say mine that means I'm your master and no matter what you've to call me 'Master' unless stated otherwise, OK? And one more thing, next time I won't just stop with this little play so you better take care of your actions. Understand?" Sooman said it normally like he is not sitting on a fragile naked body.

"Yes master" donghae answered, understanding what he wanted to hear but his words of 'little play' scared her because if it wasn't something major than what would be. And she didn't wanted to think more about it but just praying that he'd let her go now.

"Good slut, now since you know your place, I should show you what a slut is useful for and since you were being a bad bitch don't expect me to be gentle on you. Even if I know you're practically a virgin." And he started to undress himself, leaving her naked and heaving on the cold floor.

Just in a minute he was standing completely naked over her body and seeing his half hard member, donghae gulped because it was still huge for an oldman in his fifties.

With ten inches proudly standing member, sooman smirked seeing the reaction of his doll. Yes he knew he was big and he was proud of that, "What scared?" He mocked and donghae hesitantly shook her head, "Really? Then I think I shouldn't hold back and ram you completely with my jewel." And he saw a flash of fear on her face.

Laughing loudly he continued while sitting down after spreading donghae's legs, "You should be thankful, you didn't come to me in my young age. Oh how wonderful those days were, with my thirteen inches long and three inches thick cock, any girl I rammed into never gets satisfied with any other cock after that."

Settling down, he opened her pussy lips and looked at her pinkish vagina which was hardly open. Seeing just a small hole in front of his round cock, sooman felt his chest filled with pride, 'Oh! How he's going to ruin this pussy and make it loss so it'd he open for him whenever he want'. Just thinking about all the possibilities made his dick hard as rock and he put a hand on donghae's pussy almost slapping her and making her flinch at the touch.

"I'm sure I'm gonna love this pussy of yours and I will make sure she'll love me too" he said and just pushed his cock in, not even caring if she was wet for him or not.

Donghae cried at the piercing feeling on her bottom part and her vaginal muscle instinctively contracted themselves making only his head stuck in her pussy. 

But sooman wasn't one to back off, seeing that her pussy had stopped him, he reached his hand forward and pinched her hidden cit hard making her cry, "Master p-please.. I've t-to pee, please" donghae pleaded. Hearing that sooman pinched her clit hard and said "isn't it good? We'all get free lubrication." And pulled harshly on her clit and rubbing it not so gently between his fingers making her little amount of urine which was in her system to burst and wet her own vagina with his dick in it, washing away the blood.

Taking advantage of the warm liquid, he pulled his dick out a little and then pushed it was the way inside her, locking it to the hilt and breathed a breath of happiness not caring about another warm liquid leaking out of donghae's pussy as he knew he had just ripped a tissue or two of her pussy, his hands still playing hard with her clit.

The pain in her pussy was unbearable and with the increasing wetness, she knew she was bleeding but seeing her master's face she also knew he didn't care. Her crevice was hit in one hard push so she couldn't imagine what he would do more or if would wait even a second to ram her. And oh how right she was when he didn't even had a single thought of her wellbeing and started pulling out of her raw pussy, making her lower lips quiver with pain but also to hold what was inside to get used to it first.

Sooman pulled out till his head and then rammed back in causing donghae to scream and feeling her pussy clenching, "What a fine slut you are. Trying to keep my cock inside yourself and milking it. Even a top whore don't work like that." And he increased the speed of his thrusts.

Donghae was a crying mess but the hand on her clit and the hard hits on her crevice make her own juices to leak with the already leaking blood. Her bouncing tits caught the attention of their master and he instantly latched at right one, feeding on the poor nipple's juice, trying to replenish his energy as well as consume it. With his free hand on the other one, he pinched at with all his might and just held it there, sometime pulling it to the limit and basking in the cries of his doll.

Knowing that he's the one who's making this mess out of donghae, sooman constantly increased his ramming speed and felt how his cock was now hitting her crevice opening and he'll make sure his head with enter her womb. His fingers on her tortured clit were wet now and his suspicion was right, even if donghae had emotions she can't deny that she was a sex doll and sex doll must fulfill their purpose even if their master had to use force which he was doing right now.

"So the slut is enjoying her punishment." Sooman said after a powerful hit of her womb and felt the opening weaken a little, giving him all new energy to keep going.

Donghae was going nuts, she couldn't deny anymore that she liked what her master was doing to her body and opened up to him more, silently pleading, her mind clouded with lust.

Seeing his dolls pleasure filled face, he slowed his thrusts down and asked "Seeing as you're enjoying your punishment the you must beg for it donghae, and if you can't beg properly I'll have to punish you." And his hand left her clit making her push her hips out for any contact. Seeing her behavior sooman punched her cunt making her cry out to plead.

"Master p-please..." Donghae said, but sooman didn't continue and gave her another chance to plead. "Please fuck me, M-Master." And she moved her hips.

Not really satisfied, sooman pulled out to punish her and knowing that she didn't like hits on her pussy he planned just that.

He make donghae leaned to the wall with her back to it in an eighty degrees angle and opened her legs wide. Her front presented to him to do what he wanted and he did just that. Pulling his right foot back, he aimed her opened pussy lips and cunt and kicked her right on the centre making her whole body bounce with her cries of pain echoing in the house.

With no support she fall down on her knees but soon an was having non of it, she was going to receive five kicks of her cunt and that was final even if he had to position her again and again.

This happened for three more times and donghae was in tears, crying and begging him for mercy but sooman positioned her again and pulled his foot back, with an evil glint in his eyes, he kicked the last kick and it was stronger than any before but this time he didn't put his foot down after the kick but when donghae's body jumped he rammed his foot right in her vagina making his big toe and few fingers enter her and kept her in air.

Feeling his foot still on her pussy with her feet still in air, donghae instinctively put her hands on his leg to balance her and to not fall from his foot but that was a wrong move because she felt more of his foot entering her pussy and stretching her lips more and more with his nails piercing her delicate inner skin. "I-I'm sorry, Master" she repeated like she was doing for the whole time during punishment but this time sooman listened and pulled his foot back making her fall on the hard floor.

"You should try better next time when I ask you to beg, understand?" He said sitting next to her fallen figure, "Y-yes, master." Donghae replied. "Now I'm going to fuck you and you'll thank me for it and this time it should be proper or my foot is going in you next." And donghae could only nod because sooman didn't wait for her reply and pulled her to the table.

With her hands on the edge of the table, donghae was leaning forward and giving her master full view of her abused cunt. Not satisfied with the position, sooman slapped her bloody red pussy, making her jump, and pushed her to the floor.

Holding her legs in the air, he rammed back in her in one go not even caring about her bruised lips, rubbing them further and hitting her core. Donghae cried but sooman continued his fast pace and felt his cock going in her womb a little. Encouraged he increased the pace and slammed right in donghae's womb and coming there.

Donghae felt warm and creamy spunk filling her core and spreading inside her, she felt him coming in loads and each one hit her walls making her shudder as the feeling of lust returned and she clenched her pussy on the dick inside her.

Sooman smirked at his slut and said "That eager for my cum, are we?" And started slow thrust to release the remaining cum making donghae cum too and wet his dick. 

Satisfied he remained inside her and make sure that when he pulled out she would continue holding his cum. So he pulled out slowly but when his head come out, he instantly shut he pussy lips with his hands, pinching them together and making her moan.

The duration when she was calming herself down, sooman looked at her and her red clit caught his attention making his latch his mouth at it and suck on it harshly, tasting the juice of his doll.

Donghae was having a hard time calming her breath when sooman started sucking her clit, she started raising her hips to get more of that pleasure which sooman make sure she gets and smirked seeing his obedient behavior. He knew this was't going to end with just one round when his dick started releasing precum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you can tell me if you want any specific scenario or kink to be added.  
> Different other characters will be appearing soon because donghae won't have any pair in it. Just some horny men who'd try to take advantage of him or her in this case.   
> So enjoy!! ;))


End file.
